1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a pre-conditioned air adapter chute for use on an aircraft.
2. Description of Prior Art
Modern day aircraft require air movement in their cabins as they are parked to keep the cabin in a comfortable temperature range. Ground crews attach a hose with a pre-conditioned air adapter chute to the aircraft that connects to a pre-conditioned air handler unit on the ground.
Ground crews currently attach the adapter chute to the aircraft and then activate the air handler unit. In most cases the hose becomes twisted because the adapter chute is stationary and does not swivel. This requires the ground crew to unhook the adapter chute and straighten the hose manually and then re-attach the adapter chute to the aircraft. This procedure results in inefficient use of manpower.
Also, the current air adapter chutes, while connected to the aircraft, do not provide an airtight seal, resulting in loss of airflow into the aircraft. The current adapters are equipped with a rubber seal which when attached to the aircraft sits flush with the mounting flange on the aircraft. This is designed to seal the airflow from the ground unit to the aircraft. In most cases, however, the seal is broken due to wear and tear of the rubber seal on the adapter.